


Confessions of a Teenage Grom Queen

by TheFoolsYouSee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Valentines, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsYouSee/pseuds/TheFoolsYouSee
Summary: It's the St. Valenswine's festival on the Boiling Isles, and Amity needs some magical help to admit her feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 29
Kudos: 398
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	Confessions of a Teenage Grom Queen

Amity sat on a fallen log in the forest. Why was she constantly embarrassing herself? She’d spent so many years carefully building up and maintaining a dignified image, and then from the day that human had come into her life she had turned into a frantic mess. She had to get it out, confess, then one way or another this panic would be dealt with.

“You ran away pretty fast, there.”

The green-haired witch looked up to the source of the voice and her heart raced. She’d followed her. Of course, she always followed her. Amity loved that.

“Hi Luz.” Amity looked down again, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. How could she ever confess when her own body was working against her?

Luz also sat down on the log. “Willow’s getting the Soothsayer to predict Grudgby results now," the human chuckled. "I think she’s going to start a betting syndicate.”

Amity chuckled too, then tensed as she felt the other girl's hand on her shoulder.

“I know you’re embarrassed." Luz said softly. "Honestly, it was kind of cruel for them to try and out your secrets like that, I would have wanted to get out of there too."

Amity winced, already cringing at the minutes-old memory of leaping through the hole she'd blasted in that Soothsayer's tent when they'd seemed about to start naming names. Luz removed her hand and tapped her fingers on the wood supporting them.

"Is it the same person you wanted to ask to Grom?” she asked.

Resisting the urge to fall off the log and sink face-first into the ground, Amity nodded. “Yes.”

“If you’ve not done anything about it for that long, it must be a pretty big, awkward crush.”

“You really have no idea.” Amity sighed and leaned forward, unable to look the object of her affections in the eye. All she could see was Luz’s foot kicking at the ground thoughtfully.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ve had sort of a crush for a while too," Luz began. "...On you.”

Amity whipped her head around. “ _What._ ”

Luz laughed self-consciously and averted her eyes. “Yeah. But we’re friends, and I know you like someone else, so…” She exhaled conclusively before giving Amity an awkward grin. “Don’t worry, I’ve been here before.”

Amity stared at the other girl disbelievingly. But before she could say anything there was a rustle in the bushes and Gus came charging through.

“Luz, you’ve got to come quick!” he panted. “It’s Eda! She’s getting arrested!”

Luz rolled her eyes and started to follow Gus back through the bushes before turning to give Amity a wink and a thumbs-up.

“Keep at it, champ!” she called back as she disappeared.

Amity was left sitting alone on the log.

She slowly stood.

And let out a long, excited squeal.

* * *

Luz and Gus ran back into the town square (which was decorated with various depictions of an amorous-looking pig) to see Eda being handcuffed.

“Hey, watch the hands!” the grey-haired witch scolded the guard. “And I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh really?" the guard grunted. "A bunch of potions disappeared from this stall right as you passed and you just _happen_ to have brought a bag full of potions from home, is that right?”

“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.” Eda detached her wrist from one of her handcuffed hands and pointed the remaining stump at the guard accusingly. “I'm not here to rob, I didn’t even want to come here today! The noise from this festival’s bad enough from my house, I only came along to buy earplugs.”

“Is that so?” The guard took a small box from his belt and opened it. Luz could see some silver-looking rings sitting inside, and the guard took one out and put it on the finger of Eda's remaining hand that was still attached to her.

“I mean, I haven’t even met your parents yet,” she quipped, but the guard was glaring at her.

“Confess!” he commanded. “You came here to scam the good people celebrating Saint Valenswine’s, didn't you?”

Eda blew a dismissive raspberry. “I didn’t even want to get out of my nest this morning because of how much Valenswine’s reminds me of my own botched romantic past!”

She blinked in surprise at her own words and gave an embarrassed glance at the crowd who had gathered around the commotion.

“That was weird,” she muttered. “Anyway, you haven’t got any witnesses, which means you have to undo these cuffs and let me go home to relabel these potions that I definitely stole!”

Eda blinked again, then looked from the sack of potions lying on the floor next to her to the ring on her finger.

“Aw, farts.”

The guard laughed and pulled the ring off her finger. “I knew we’d get the truth out of you one day, even if it had to be through magic!” He placed the ring back in his box, which he returned to his belt. “You’re going away this time, for a whole week!”

“You’ll have to catch me firs- wait, just a week?” Eda stopped from where she'd begun to dash off, turning back to the guard who was still holding both of her now-detached hands in the handcuffs.

“That’s right," he replied. "One case of attempted shoplifting. That means a week locked up in a cell, no freedom, no privileges!”

Eda glanced around at the decorated square with a thoughtful smirk. “And no festival…”

She plugged her wrists back into her cuffed hands.

“Oh, woe is me!" she cried out dramatically. "Eda the Owl Lady, undone at last!” She let the guard bundle her into the back of a cart and glanced back at Luz through the crowd, giving the human girl a wink. “I can already feel my criminal ways being purged by the scorching fire of justice!”

The barred rear door of the cart slammed shut on the witch and it trundled away.

“Well, I guess she’s off to have a B-plot,” Luz sighed to Gus. “Come on, let’s see if Willow’s gone mad with power yet.

* * *

Amity paced in front of her display, trying to ignore the eyes of the other students who were passing. Boscha and Skara had gone by not long ago, and while Boscha had given her a scoff, Skara had smiled encouragingly when the Grudgby Captain wasn't looking, which Amity was grateful for. She still felt nerves, but less so now that she was in control. She had prepared, she had rehearsed, and she knew the outcome. Those spontaneous and humiliating explosions of her most intimate feelings were behind her.

Her eyes scanned the school corridor once again, and she finally spotted the most colourful uniform at Hexside coming her way. She took a deep breath.

“Luz Noceda!” she called out, rolling her tongue on the ‘d’ just like she’d practised. She saw the human stop in the hallway and look over at her arrangement of pink pigs. Amity drew a quick circle with her finger and Abominations holding more pigs burst out of the cauldrons that she’d lined up along the corridor. Luz eyed them warily. _That would just be the surprise_ , Amity thought to herself, and waited until the final few passers-by had stopped to look before went down on one knee, bowing her head.

“You are the only human on the Boiling Isles, and the most unique person I have ever met. You have touched my heart and helped me to become a better person.”

Amity took a final deep breath and lifted her head.

“Will you-“

But then she stopped. Luz had gone.

“Ha! Rejected!” yelled one of the teachers.

Amity frowned and darted down the corridor to the spot where Luz had been stood. Looking around, she spotted the human running round a corner, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

“Luz?” Amity called out, confused, and followed.

She found the other girl down one of the empty dead-ends, sitting on the floor with her back against a row of lockers and her face in her knees. Luz looked up as Amity approached.

“That wasn’t funny," she said through a teary glare.

“Luz, no, I didn’t-“

“I knew there’d be some friendly ribbing after I told you," Luz sniffed. "But like that? In front of everyone? That was humiliating!” She wiped her face on her sleeve again and turned her head away.

Amity reached out a hand helplessly. “I’m sorry. That’s not what I wanted to happen.”

Luz sniffed again, wetly. “I really thought things would be different here.”

Amity came and sat next to her. “What do you mean?” she asked quietly.

Luz sighed and leant her head back against the lockers. “I didn’t have any friends at my human school, but... there was a boy who I had a crush on. I asked him out, and he laughed at me. Everyone made fun of me for months.”

Amity looked over the human girl’s wet face. She saw pain in those brown eyes, and recognised it from the faces of the students she’d used to put down herself.

She knew what she had to do.

Amity stood and offered her hand to Luz. “Come with me.”

“Can we talk about this later?”

“Please, Luz.”

Luz looked up at her. Then gave a small huff and took the other girl's hand.

* * *

Amity pulled Luz through the town square. She had to bounce up and down a few times to see over the bustle of demons around them as she searched for her target.

“Where are we going?” Luz asked, but Amity didn't reply.

There. The guard was investigating a stand of lollipops which were shaped like pigs tastefully hiding their modesty and winking. Amity looked around, picked up a rock from the floor and threw it through a shop window.

The demons nearby stopped in surprise at the sound of the smashing glass and looked her way. So did the guard.

He dropped the lollipop in his hand and stomped over. “Who did that?”

“It wasn’t me,” Amity said, trying to look as guilty as possible.

“Amity what are you doing?” Luz asked.

“ _Just hold on,_ ” the witchling hissed back.

The guard eyed her suspiciously. “Really?”

He plucked the box from his belt and opened it, picking out a ring. Amity held out her hand compliantly as he placed it on her finger.

“Confess!” the guard commanded.

Amity took a breath and turned to Luz, no idea what was about to come out of her mouth.

“Luz, I can’t stop thinking about you. I stay awake at night thinking about you. Every song I hear is about you. Sometimes when you’re talking, I’m not listening because I’m imagining what it would be like to kiss you. When you carried me to the nurse after that Grudgby game it was the happiest I’ve ever felt. And…” Amity winced, predicting what was coming next. “…I haven’t washed that uniform because it still smells like you. I would never try to hurt you. I want to spend every day making you as happy as possible.”

After the stream of words had finished, Amity braced herself and looked at Luz’s face.

The human was smiling again, and had a besotted look in her eye which made Amity’s heart jump.

“Amity…”

But Luz was interrupted by the loud sobs coming from the guard. He wiped his eyes through his mask with gloved fingers.

“You used my tools of prosecution in the cause of love. What have I been doing with my life?!” He gave a great sniff and threw his box of rings on the ground, where they scattered across the square's paving. “I’m going to release everyone I’ve imprisoned!”

“Some of those people are probably quite dangerous-” Amity began, but the guard was already running across the square.

“Happy Valenswines, everybody!” He shouted.

Amity and Luz watched him go, then looked back at each other and laughed.

They both rocked on their feet shyly.

* * *

Eda flung open the door of the Owl House and tramped in. She was covered with pink confetti, and she had pig-shaped lollipops stuck to her clothes.

“They threw a PARADE for us,” she seethed. “If I _ever_ find out who made that flatfoot's heart grow three sizes-“

But then she stopped brushing festival debris out of her hair and took in the sight on the couch, where Luz and her green-haired friend were snuggled up together. Luz looked up at the tall witch.

“Hey Eda," she smiled bashfully. "Did you have a nice trip to prison?”

Eda looked from the two girls’ blushing cheeks, to their intertwined fingers, to the two rings that lay on the table in front of them. Great. Now she had to face the repulsive sight of young love in her own home, and by the looks in their eyes it was going to last longer than a week.

“Oh, you know," she sighed, sweeping the final lollipops off her dress. "You always feel like you need another one when it’s over. I’m gonna go for a walk, I’ll see you two munchkins later.”

She went back outside and closed the door on the revoltingly happy couple. Then she paused and grinned to herself.

“Hooty, don’t let them get _too_ cosy.”


End file.
